Fyooshun Island/Monster Station
Description Fyooshun Island is initially created by Strymes. Like the original, you fuse two different monsters to make Fyooshuns. Only some specific combinations work though. While the Naturals and Ethereals were not supported for cross-combination, the rest of the classes are. Any fusion, regardless of class(es) are called Fyooshuns. Fyooshuns Original Canon Natural-Ethereal-Supernatrual-Magical * Wynqott (Mammott + Wynq) * Kownart (Kayna + Bowgart) * Tweedidoo (Tweedle + Dandidoo) * Potah (Potbelly + Flowah) * Stoggin (Stogg + Noggin) * Toektampus (Oaktopus + Toe Jammer) * Mawmpler (Maw + Drumpler) * Pomcorn (Furcorn + PomPom) * Barrgo (Barrb + Pango) * Shrubbrox (Shrubb + T-Rox) * Thrumskus (Boskus + Thrumble) * Quinge (Quibble + Spunge) * Fwumell (Fwog + Pummel) * Repurrab (Ziggurab + Repatillo) * Whaddlebee (Whaddle + Woolabee) * Clambitoot (Rootitoot + Clamble) * Thumple (Thumpies + Congle) * Glowlby (Glowl + Krillby) * Phangbrat (Phangler + Entbrat) * Quarribop (Quarrister + Cybop) * Riffza (Sooza + Riff) * Reedbeat (Reedling + Shellbeat) * Scyelups (Scups + Yelmut) * Tringull (Tring + Floogull) * Deeser (Deedge + Sneyser) * Flumimi (Flim Ox + Edamimi) * Incinorus (Incisaur + Bisonorus) * Drummilavra (Drummidary + Candelavra) Non-Canon Superethereal * Clarpy (wUBTHEREALS) (Strymes) Supernatural-Natural * BleClam (Clamble + Scargo) (TCClamble) Supernatural-Supernatural * Wubbolotl (Wubbox + Pixolotl) (TCClamble) Natural-Natural * Bowrox (Bowgart + T-Rox) (TCClamble) Guitaristic * Shugulele (Shugitar + Arackulele) New Natural-Natural * TBA: (TBA (Plant, Earth, Cold, Fire) + TBA (Earth, Water, Cold, Fire)) * TBA: (TBA (Air, Plant, Water, Cold, Fire) + TBA (Air, Earth, Water, Cold, Fire)) * TBA: (TBA (Plant, Earth, Water, Cold, Fire) + TBA (Air, Plant, Earth, Water, Cold)) * TBA: (TBA (Air, Plant, Earth, Water, Cold, Fire) + TBA (No Elements)) Note: Move these if Strymes ever makes a Fyooshun of these monsters. Pocket-SuperPocket *Jigglychu (Jigglypuff + Pikachu ) Ethereal-Ethereal * Whazt (Ghazt + Whisp) * Grumpbilly (Grumpyre + Jellbilly) * Reebreeode (Reebro + Jeeode) * Humbocal (Humbug + Dracocal) * Nebupray (Nebulob + Fung Pray) * Soxodoo (Sox + Boodoo) * Meowaev (Meoz + Heetwaev) * Arackeon (Arackulele + Kazilleon) * Zrombeloid (Zrombiex + Doppeloid) * Bellowong (Bellowfish + Dragong) * Trucbuss (Truccuss + Xiibuss) * Tootitrorn (Cogrorn + Tootitoor) * Aarhex (Crysthex + Aarhyrn) * Toxxilin (Toxxiano + Gooplin) * Choireorb (Choireal + Lyorb) * Spirahc (Spiriff + Xoahc) * Cynabark (Cynacato + Cobark) * Robii (Robass + Vallii) * Elecrootz (Kangerootz + Eleczoro) * Dracomony (Jewemony + Dracozilla) * Xyrabell (Debell + Xyrabone) * Etherunjun (Dunjun + Etherock) * Dratox (Dragorn + Triceratox) * Greeklave (Tiklave + Greeodee) * Plascho (Drecho + Plascrash) * Flutterog (Drog + Flutterdrums) * Gazosion (Gazee + Kitsosion) * Octobytes (Octorgan + Metabytes) * Geaiko (Gearhu + Daiko) * Amesong (Ametunes + Consong) * Hi-Voxo (Hi-Bat + Revoxo) Futuristic-Futuristic * Pobychoir (Pobyc + Angelichoir) * Goodbeat (Goodyear + Deadbeat) There will be a total of at least 7 Futuristic-Futuristic Fyooshuns Pastistic-Pastistic * Birdash (Birbo + Boar-Dash) * TBA There will be a total of at least 7 Pastistic-Pastistic Fyooshuns Futuristic-Pastistic * Pill-Bass (Pill-Drill + Bass-Bass) There will be a total of at least 7 Futuristic-Pastistic Fyooshuns Stationary-Stationary * Halotree (Halonga + Happeetree) * TBA There will be a total of at least 7 Stationary-Stationary Fyooshuns Biological-Biological * TBA There will be a total of at least 7 Biological-Biological Fyooshuns Stationary-Biological * Psion Warp (Psionomb + Grime Warp) * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA There will be a total of at least 7 Stationary-Biological Fyooshuns Unknown-Unknown * Solaarp (Solaa + Lunarp) * Demmalc (Elbmalc + Demower) * Nebulazer (Nebuloot + Orgazer) * Ratole (Ratatatat + Cymbole) * Gelato-Scream (Gelatotune + Ice-Scream) There will be a total of at least 7 Unknown-Unknown Fyooshuns Lost-Lost * Goomalgyn (Gooynth + Chemalgam) * Project V.I.R.I.D.E. (Project V.I.R.U.S. + Viride) * Glixir (Chaox + Glitchar) * Darkarchy (Darksichord + Antarchy) * Shadrokk (Shadexity + Moonrokk) * Mossbass (Mosshroom + Subass) * Ballbell (Ballbys + Brambell) There will be a total of at least 7 Lost-Lost Fyooshuns. Unknown-Lost * Melantacle (Melancholin + Carpentacle) * Bellmamin (Bellmet + Astigmamin) * Astigmint (Astigmamin + Viomint) * Morkkerroed (Mokkerrot + Morscoed) * Mappsticks (Mappling + Birdsticks) * Sugerdroplet (Sugerina + Acidroplet) * Tap ‘n’ Pillar (Tap ‘n’ Jelly + ESPillar) T''here will be a total of at least 7 Unknown-Lost Fyooshuns.'' Illelic-Illelic * Fastox (Fastring + Gravox) * Beadrums (Beateor + Wandrums) * Whyrlird (Whyrlee + Lasird) * TBA There will be a total of at least 7 Illelic-Illelic Fyooshuns. Majestic-Majestic * Illnoc (Illaurel + Elgnoc) * TBA There will be a total of at least 7 Majestic-Majestic Fyooshuns. Illelic-Majestic * Inerticix (Inertius + Articix) * Orbere (Orbeatz + Syntogre) * TBA There will be a total of at least 7 Illelic-Majestic Fyooshuns. Unreal-Unreal * Korrum (Korrupshun + Helidrum) * Flubeat (Flubric + Steppbeat) * TBA There will be a total of at least 7 Unreal-Unreal Fyooshuns. Supernatural-Rare Supernatural * Fyooshun Wubbox (Wubbox + Rare Wubbox) (The creator of the Fyooshuns from the extended experiment (all of the new Fyooshuns).) Other * Junkick (Failed Fyooshun) * PAST RELMERS Emotional-Emotional * Burhssi (Burhzeg + Sphissi) Song It plays at around 150 bpm at a D Major and D Harmonic Minor key in a 4/4 Time Signature. The song starts with Kownart, Project V.I.R.I.D.E., Junkick and Deeser. After the intro, Tringull, Shrubbrox, Wynqott, Mossbass, and Stoggin join in. Clambitoot joins in later to transition to the next part. In the next part, everyone stays except Junkick, and Whaddlebee, Tweedidoo, Goomalgyn, Mawmpler, and Drummilavra join in. Clambitoot continues playing too. Demmalc transitions with a loud reverse cymbal. Afterwards, Kownart, Deeser, Shrubbrox, Wynqott, Whaddlebee, Tweedidoo, and Mawmpler stop playing, and Flumimi, Riffza, Reedbeat, Potah, Pomcorn, Ballbell, Solaarp, Glixir, Melantacle, Sugerdroplet, Fyooshun Wubbox, and Fwumell start playing. Halfway through, Pomcorn and Chaobell stop playing, and Thrumskus, Barrgo, Junkick, and Fastox join in. After this, Riffza, Reedbeat, Potah, Fwumell, Thrumskus, Stoggin, Solaarp, Glixir, Melantacle, Rebeak, Wubboltl, and Fastox stop playing, and Whaddlebee, Toektampus, Kownart, Deeser, Thumple, Mawmpler, Demmalc, Ratole, Darkarchy and Quarribop start playing. After this, everyone but Whaddlebee and stops playing, and Scyelups, Repurrab, Shrubbrox, Glowlby, Fastox, Illnoc and Dheksuehamd start playing. Kownart and Demmalc briefly join in twice in the second quarter and last quarter of the part. Again, Demmalc transitions with a loud reverse cymbal. After this, Kownart plays full part, Fastox stops playing, and Quinge, Nebulazer, Gelato-Scream, Project V.I.R.I.D.E., Sugerdroplet, Pobychoir, Solaarp and Phangbrat join in. Glowlby plays a different part. Half way through, Glowlby stops playing. Once again, Demmalc transitions with a loud reverse cymbal. After this, everyone but Whaddlebee and Shrubbrox stop playing, and Tweedidoo, Mossbass, Junkick and Wynqott start playing, halfway through, Kownart joins in. Afterwards, Toektampus, Deeser, Drummilavra, Stoggin, Demmalc, Ratole, Goomalgyn, Darkarchy and Quarribop join in. After this, everyone but Stoggin, Goomalgyn, Mossbass and Drummilavra stop playing, and Tringull, Flumimi, Riffza, Reedbeat, Potah, Pomcorn, Ballbell, Solaarp, Glixir, Melantacle, Sugerdroplet, Fyooshun Wubbox, Fwumell, and Fastox start playing. Sometime after, Barrgo joins in. Then Pomcorn stops playing, and Thrumskus joins in. Lastly, everyone but Tringull, Reedbeat, Ballbell, Potah, Thrumskus, Solaarp, Project V.I.R.I.D.E., Mossbass, Sugerdroplet, Drummilavra stop playing. Illnoc and Junkick join in. Barrgo briefly joins in twice in the second quarter and last quarter of the part. After the second quarter, Chaobell and Junkick stops playing. Demmalc produces a loud reverse cymbal sound to conclude the song. Notes * The original creator is the colossal itself. ** The new creator is Fyooshun Wubbox which is the last thing created by the colossal before its century-long sleep right after the MTTF. ** Fyooshun Wubbox, Astigmint, and a few others figured out how the colossal worked, thus, the new Fyooshuns were created. * Because Fyooshun Island takes place in a dark laboratory, there will now be a darkness/glowing effect applied to every monster. * Inerticix is the first Fyooshun involving an Illelic or a Majestic so far whose name doesn’t have at most 6 letters in it. Category:Islands Category:My Singing Monsters: Monster Station Category:Fyooshuns